


The water to my cider

by abisexualdisaster



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is irrelevant in this don't ask me where he is idk, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kleinsen, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abisexualdisaster/pseuds/abisexualdisaster
Summary: Evan attends Jared's birthday party and turns into a blabbering drunk mess.





	The water to my cider

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vomit? Drinking?  
> Me? Using a real life experience to write a fluffly Kleinsen one shot? More likely than you think.   
> Sadly my experience wasn't nearly this cute lol mOVING ON   
> Enjoy!!

Evan has never been much of a drinker. Drinking made his head feel fuzzy. He didn’t like losing control, the way everything around him seemed to be in slow-motion . He had no filter when he was drunk, alcohol made him speak before he could think his words through. This terrified him.

And yet, there he was, a drink in his hand, getting more and more tipsy by the second. Well, to be fair, the “drink” in his hand was a small glass of alcoholic cider Jared had shoved into his hand, but Evan was a lightweight and even that made his vision blurry.

What made matters even worse was the fact that he was surrounded by people, strangers he didn’t know. He was in a crowded room, shuffled in a corner, staring at his phone to look less uncomfortable.

As you may have figured out, Evan Hansen was at a party. And the only reason why, was because of his _family_ friend – Jared Kleinman.

It was Jared’s 18th birthday and although he didn’t have many close friends, he surprisingly knew a lot of people. He invited everyone he knew to his party, told them to bring their friends, and have their friends bring even more people. He wanted to celebrate himself entering adulthood in a big fashion, and Evan wasn’t too fond of it.

If it were anyone else, Evan would have made up an excuse and stayed in the comfort of his room, but this was Jared. He was the closest thing Evan had to a real friend, and he wouldn’t forgive himself if he hadn’t showed up. Jared was preoccupied with other people, so he probably wouldn’t have even noticed if Evan didn’t come, but that was secondary. Evan was there, and knowing it was the right thing to do made him happy.  

That, however, didn’t make being there any easier. He hated big crowds, the smell of cigarettes as well as alcohol and he also hated people being unnecessarily loud. All of the above applied to this situation, and there was no escape.

He figured he wouldn’t stay long. Jared wouldn’t miss him, there were more than enough people here to keep him entertained.

And so, after about 10 minutes of intense browsing through social media, which had gotten rather boring, Evan had decided to find Jared, wish him happy birthday and be on his way. Jared insisted on a no-gift policy, and so the only gift Evan could give him was a genuine birthday wish.

He started searching through the crowd. He’s never seen a house party this packed before. Granted, he hadn’t been to very many house parties, but still.

He browsed through people’s faces, the cider still in his hand. The time around him seemed to slow down, and he felt like in a movie. Each individual face had a different expression, a different story to tell. Evan was intrigued by that.

He saw girls smiling drunkenly at their companions, football players chugging beer like there’s no tomorrow, a whole bunch of people dancing with their hands in the air, ignoring the world around them. Evan admired what alcohol did to people, how they were one person without it and a completely different one with it.  He sipped on his cider as he wandered.

He wasn’t immune to this phenomenon and noticed himself dancing to the music as he was making his way around the room. He didn’t know the song playing, but that didn’t matter. He felt the music coursing through his veins and realized he hadn’t felt better in ages.

With his newly found care-free self, he realised he couldn’t find Jared. He figured Jared was probably upstairs and decided to head there, determined to find him. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

The second floor had a lot of rooms, with people pouring out of each and every one. He decided he’d look through them all, and if he couldn’t find Jared, he’d leave and text him an apology later. He figured if he couldn’t find Jared even in here, he was passed out somewhere or hooking up with someone. The thought of the latter stabbed Evan in the heart, but he decided to ignore it.

He made his way through the rooms, with Jared nowhere to be found. With each room passing, he felt his heart sink deeper, until there were no rooms left to search. Jared was probably making out with someone right at this moment, and Evan spent his time searching for him. He felt a sudden rush of sadness wash over him. _I_ _’m so stupid_ , he thought. He took another sip of his cider, a bigger one this time.

He suddenly felt his stomach turn. He didn’t know whether it was the overwhelming sadness, the alcohol, or both, all he knew was he needed to get to a bathroom stat. He couldn’t bear the thought of throwing up in front of all the people around him. The embarrassment would haunt him forever. Literally.

He spotted a door that was slightly opened and recognised a bathroom floor behind it, so he started rushing towards it, pushing people out of the way. Most of them gave him a mean glare, but he was too focused on the task at hand to notice.

As he was approaching the door, he heard gagging sounds from the inside. He figured this bathroom was occupied by another poor soul that didn’t know their limits and turned to find another one.

“Evan?” he heard a voice behind him.

_Oh boy_

Evan turned around to see Jared through the small opening between the door and the wall, sitting on the floor, staring at him.

„J-Jared!“ Evan squealed. Well, at least he found him.

Evan opened the door to the bathroom only to be greeted with a disgusting, permeable smell of vomit. Jared was clearly disgusted as he was holding the hair of an unknown girl, who was leaning over the toilet, clearly having emptied the contents of her stomach multiple times.

“I was talking to this girl, but she started gagging like a fucking maniac, so I figured I’d come up here with her to make sure she doesn’t like…choke to death…or something.“

„T-that- uh- that doesn’t look like a very fun activity to do at your party.” Evan pointed out.

“Whatever, the party sucks anyway. I don’t know most of these people, they just came for the free booze. I don’t blame them, I’d do the same. Hell, I do so on regular basis.”

“Y-yeah…”

Evan’s knees suddenly felt weak, and he noticed a perfect little spot next to Jared where he could fit. Normally, he would’ve thought things through, surely coming to the conclusion sitting sandwiched next to Jared was not a wise decision, but not tonight. He was borderline drunk and wanted to feel Jared’s skin on his, so before he could stop himself, he collapsed to the floor next to the shorter boy.

And as if that wasn’t enough, his head suddenly felt too heavy to be carried on his shoulders. And so, sitting so close to Jared, his judgment clouded by the alcohol he had consumed, he rested his head on Jared’s shoulder.

Evan felt Jared stiffen up. The movement would’ve made Evan pull away any other night, but not this one.

“What the fuck are you doing, Hansen? That’s gay.” Jared said uncomfortably.

“I’m gay.” Evan blurted out before thinking.

Jared choked on his saliva. “I’m sorry, you’re _what_? Why the fuck are you telling me that now? What’s wrong with you?”

“Because I want you to know. I like boys. I like their soft hair, and their toned bodies, but also not toned bodies, because I-I don’t really care about…bodies? But their hair, their hair is usually very soft, and they smell very nice, and I like when they have glasses-“ Evan was sure he could see Jared blushing, but figured he was probably imagining it, “and are shorter than me and I uh…I… also like their penises and their balls a-„“

„ _Jesus christ_ , Hansen, shut up.“ Jared said, facepalming.

„Make me.“ Evan blurted out with a grin on his face.

„ _What_?“ Jared turned his head to Evan in desbelief, his face bright red, Evan was sure this time.

“Make me shut up.” Evan got out drunkenly.

“And how the fuck am I supposed to do that? Do you want me to shove some towels down your throat, because I will-“

And before Jared could finish, Evan closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips against Jared’s.

And yet again, he felt like he was in a movie. Sure, Jared wasn’t kissing back, he was as stiff as a corpse and Evan wasn’t even sure if he hadn’t just ruined the only good thing in his life, but he didn’t care, because he was finally kissing Jared Kleinman after all these years of pining and crushing, and he wanted to stay in this moment, as imperfect as it was, forever.

“T-that’s how you were supposed to do that.“ Evan said, blushing, as the girl over the toilet started throwing up again, her hair still in Jared’s hand.

Evan got up and got ready to leave. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Evan?”

Evan turned at the door, a hiccup escaping from his mouth. “Home.”

The girl turned her face from the toilet and gave Evan a confused look.

“You just _kissed_ me, and now you’re, what…leaving?” Jared said with further disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, dude, what the fuck?” the girl said.

Evan started pulling at the seam of his polo shirt. “Well, I…what else am I supposed to do?”

„Sit back down you absolute freak!“ Jared screamed out.

And so, Evan sat back down next to Jared. And as he was about to start crying and apologizing, knowing how much Jared must hate him, he almost passed out. Because now, Jared’s soft lips were on his.

Evan couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, but he hoped he would still remember it in the morning. Because despite the alcohol in his system, despite Jared tasting like vodka, tonic and…cigarettes (Evan made a mental note to yell at Jared about that later), despite the girl throwing up whose hair was still in Jared’s hand, this moment couldn’t have been more perfect.

The boys turned their heads to deepen the kiss. Evan cupped Jared’s face with his hands hesitantly and shifted his body, so he’d be closer to Jared. Jared put his only free hand in Evan’s hair, running his fingers through it, which sent a shiver down Evan’s spine. He never wanted this to end.  

The kiss was sloppy, filled with hesitation and caution, but it made Evan see stars and his head spin. And no, the head spinning wasn’t from the alcohol.

When they finally pulled away, Evan had the biggest smile on his face, while Jared was smirking at him.

„So...you like me, huh? Well that’s gay.” Jared’s eyes had sparks in them, his tone softer than Evan has ever heard.

“I-I do not. I only kissed you for…uh…research purposes.” Evan joked, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Y’all are too much. The girl said as she got up from the floor.

“Shut up!” The boys said in unison.

The girl left the room and they were suddenly alone.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. It was one with content, with the boys staring into each other’s eyes, no words required.

Or they wouldn’t be, but Evan, being as drunk as he was, decided to break the silence.

“You’re like…the water to my cider.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at Evan. “I’m _what_?“

“W-well, you know… people always say stuff like…you’re the gin to my tonic, the vodka to my cranberry juice…b-but the only thing I drink is alcoholic cider, and w-well, nothing really goes with that…so that’s why I said water, because w-water goes with…everything?” Evan tried to explain.

Jared burst into laughter. “And on _that_ note, we need to get you some water. I will die before I see my boyfriend with a wicked hangover if I can prevent it.”

Evan felt his heart race so fast he was kind of scared he was having a heart attack. “Y-your…boyfriend?”

It was apparent the alcohol was wearing off, as Evan was back to his usual stutter.

“Well duh, you dork, you like me, I like you, we kissed, next we’ll fuck and then we’ll live happily ever after with our 4 cats.” Jared put his arm around Evan to help him stand up.

“jARED!” Evan squealed, his face turning bright red. “W-we just got together don’t-“

“Relax Mother Teresa, we’re not fucking tonight. Maybe. You gotta sober up first and then we’ll see. You did just tell me you like dicks a lot, and well, you know, I happen to have one.” Jared said and concluded his statement with a kiss on Evan’s cheek.

“I-I hate you.” Evan managed to get out.

“No, you don’t.” Jared said with a grin.

Evan’s face brightened up with the biggest smile he could muster, “No…I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for having written this, I'm supposed to be studying. This is based on a true story, except for the kiss part, but I got the idea to turn this experience into a Kleinsen one shot on the bus ride home today and I actually ended up really liking it, so...there you go!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greately wanted and appreciated, they make me so happy you've no idea. Please if you liked this, let me know.
> 
> You can talk to me on tumblr: @simply-a-work-of-art. Thank you for reading! x


End file.
